


New Desires

by bottombitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Internal Cumshots, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: With Goku gone, Chi-Chi has a saiyan-sized hole in her love life. Bulma's daughter might be just the replacement she needs. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Chi-Chi wasn't unfamiliar with having her husband be away from home. It seemed like he was off elsewhere more than he was actually around, especially in the last few years. When he wasn't dead at the hands of some alien or monster, he was willingly giving up some of his time to go training. Even early into their marriage, she had needed to keep herself occupied most of the time. She was used to it. Nearing her mid-fifties, however, there was a definitive feeling of loss, not in her loss of Goku, but rather all the years she'd spent waiting around for him. She had always told herself that it was her duty, and she had children to raise anyway, but even Goten was getting to the age where he didn't particularly need her to take care of him anymore. Life left her bored, and it showed. Out of kindness, her friend Bulma suggested that Chi-Chi stay with her for a few days, which had sounded like a great idea at the time.

Being surrounded by people she didn't know quite as well as her own family was weird for Chi-Chi at first. She had never stayed away from home for too long, and she had always lived out in the middle of nowhere, choosing to stay away from large cities — a part of her felt that she didn't really 'get' the lifestyle. Another gift she received from the passage of time was some desires she had never seen coming; as she grew older, she found the stereotypical bodies of men — rough skin and muscles — to be less and less appealing, while the softer skin of girls seemed to excite her more and more. She had even stolen one of Master Rochi's magazines during a visit to Kame House, and had spent more than one lazy afternoon with her hand between her own legs while she read it.

The first clash of her loneliness and newfound desires came when she happened upon Bulma's daughter, accidentally bumping into her in the middle of the night, having been on her way to grab some food from the fridge.

"Sorry," Chi-Chi said, out of reflex, before pausing as she realised who she had bumped into. She had seen Bra before, of course, and had even exchanged a few words with the young girl, though nothing about small talk.

Bra, a young girl who Chi-Chi wasn't exactly sure on the age of, returned a small smile, before flicking her hair over her shoulders. "No problem. What did you want? I'll get it for you." Being forced to look down to meet the girl's gaze, Chi-Chi couldn't help but notice that the pyjamas Bra was wearing perfectly accentuated her growing body, hugging the skin tight enough that her budding breasts could be seen, while also leaving some of the shape to the imagination.

Stood there in stunned silence, not only at the kindness of the younger girl but also the sheer sexiness, Chi-Chi stammered over an answer to the question that the girl had asked. 'Yes, I'd love some help, especially from someone such as you,' was the main response that kept bouncing around inside Chi-Chi's head, but there was no way that she'd ever let those words actually leave her lips. Flirting with a younger girl was one thing, but flirting with her friend's daughter was a line that she had no intention of crossing... until Bra crossed it first.

Reaching her hand over, Bra placed her hand against Chi-Chi's shoulder, and with a warm smile, began to stroke the skin, which was bare thanks to Chi-Chi choosing to pack baggy pyjamas. "Sorry to hear about Goku. I'm glad you're here with us while you're going through that. If there's anything I can do you for, just let me know." Chi-Chi might have been imagining it, but it seemed like Bra put an audible emphasis on the word 'anything'. She could feel something stirring within herself, and after making an excuse, got out of the room as quickly as possible.

Aware that she had probably just made a fool of herself, Chi-Chi laid in bed, and then placed her face in her hands, letting out a sigh. She lamented the lack of anything to distract herself with, whether it be Goku or her children (there wasn't much difference, who was she kidding?). Without a distraction, she found herself fixating on the things she was feeling. The heat that had built within her after bumping into Bra hadn't gone; she could feel how wet she was, dampening the pyjama bottoms she was wearing. Since when did she like girls... like Bra? The busy city-type girl had never been a source of attraction for her. She hadn't been attracted to Bulma in the slightest.

Laying a pillow over her own face, she let out a groan of frustration into it, and then, accepting her face, slid her hand into the pyjama bottoms. Evidently, her body had no intentions of making Goku's absence easy on her. The one thing that kept Chi-Chi sane as she accepted her predicament was the one preference she knew she could count on; she loved cocks, there was nothing else to it. Goku's had, of course, been the only one she had actually spent any time with, but she loved their look, their shape, their smell and... just about everything about them. Bra didn't have one of those, surely. In comparison, the vagina looked so boring, fun as it could sometimes be to play around with, if only for how sensitive they could be.

Her next encounter with Bra occurred much sooner than she would have liked. The next morning, after heading into the bathroom and sitting down on the toilet, Chi-Chi leaned forward with her elbows pressed against her kness, and tiredly tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Between the impromptu masturbation and the anxiety, she hadn't gotten much shut-eye. As she sat there, the bathroom door swung open, and in walked a similarly tired Bra. Before noticing Chi-Chi's presence, the girl hiked down her underwear and pulled out a... wait, what?

Sure enough, a soft cock sat before Chi-Chi, mere inches away from her face. Even soft, the cock had an impressive size to it; Chi-Chi could only wonder what the member might look like fully erect. The older woman looked over it with horror, not because she didn't like what she saw, but because she knew that her desire for the young girl would only grow from there. She shifted her gaze upward to look Bra in the face. After finishing off the yawn she had been halfway through as she entered, Bra smacked her lips, and then opened her eyes. They widened.

"Oh, my gods!" Bra cried, pulling her underwear back up in record speed. "I am so, so sorry," she said, backing up towards the door for a moment... before pausing. Biting the inside of her lip, she turned towards Chi-Chi. "...you're... not gonna tell my parents, are you? They'd be really mad at me, and it was a total accident, I swear." Chi-Chi wondered whether Bra knew how unusual it was for her to have... one of those. The look on Bra's face melted Chi-Chi's heart, and after shaking her head, she reached down to wipe herself and then moved to her feet, before reaching back to flush the toilet. In a move that had been every bit as surprising to her as it would to anybody else, she reached down and parted her thighs, before spreading open her pussy, parting her labia before the young girl.

"There. Now we're even. No need for anybody to tell on anybody," Chi-Chi remarked, adrenaline allowing her to keep her cool. With that, she pulled up the pyjama bottoms, and then gave Bra a soft smile, before leaving. Had that been the first vagina that Bra had ever seen? As she rounded the corner out of the bathroom, she heard the door close behind her, and the realisation of what she had just done flew through her. For a moment there, she had lost the need to be anxious — she had made an embarrassment of herself, and only hours later, Bra had done the same thing... but Chi-Chi had immediately gone and made an ass out of herself a second time. Just what had she been thinking?

She pinched her own nose as she headed back into the bedroom Bulma had been kind enough to lend her, trying to get over the fact that she had essentially just flashed her friend's daughter. Despite the proud facade she had briefly taken on, she didn't feel proud of herself in the slightest. She felt like she was out of control, giving in to her own desires rather than doing what she should: ignore the sexual feelings she had, and commit to not trying to sleep with her friend's daughter.

As that final thought ran through her head, she paused for a moment, and looked at herself through the body-length mirror in Bulma's spare room. Why did she have to ignore the way that she was feeling? It wasn't fair. It felt like she had been ignoring her own feelings for her entire life. Couldn't she get exactly what she wanted just once, without having to make adjustments to her own dreams for the sake of others? She placed her hand against the mirror, leaned forward with a sigh, and pinched her nose. She knew that she was thinking selfishly, but sometimes it felt like she could count on one hand the amount of times she had been satisfied with the way a situation had ended. She felt that she was always making sacrifices. Her fist clenched, and she lightly tapped it against the mirror's glass, shaking her head as she looked herself in the eye. There wouldn't be any sacrifices here. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it.

Determined as she was, she had no desire to have an uncomfortable conversation with Bulma. Skipping that step, she went straight to Bra's room, where she knocked on the door. She didn't have much in the way of a plan, but she was hoping that Bra's attraction to her would be the same as hers towards Bra, meaning that she wouldn't have to work very hard. After a long pause, and some shuffling, the door was opened. Bra looked up at Chi-Chi with a slightly embarrassed smile; the scent of cock hit Chi-Chi immediately. It was obvious what Bra had been up to before she had arrived. Holding back a grin, she spoke: "Can I come in?"

After Bra nodded, Chi-Chi moved into the room, and closed the door behind her. "I wanted to talk about earlier," she said, as she took a seat on Bra's bed. Aware that she couldn't expect Bra to understand the complexities of much of what the two of them were both feeling, she tried to keep things simple. "I shouldn't have... I mean, my response to... what happened was very silly. I shouldn't have exposed myself to you like that."

Bra tilted her head, and then moved to sit down beside Chi-Chi, doing very little to cover up the boner sitting within her skirt. "...what do you mean? That was awesome, like, why would I want you to apologise?" Bra asked her. Chi-Chi looked over at her with disbelief. She hadn't... expected that. She had come in with a plan to seduce, but—

Bra moved to her feet in front of the older woman, and then moved around the bed until she was stood in front of her. Mirroring the way she had done so earlier, she reached down and pulled down her pyjama bottoms, exposing her cock, in all its glory. Erect, it must have stood at about eight or nine inches. It wasn't quite as big as Goku's, but compared to Bra's smaller frame, it looked huge. Unable to stop herself from reaching her hand out, Chi-Chi wrapped her fingers around the hard length, and then began to stroke it. She looked over at Bra with a surprised expression, idly wondering whether Bra exposing herself to the older woman had even been an accident.

All those thoughts Chi-Chi had been having about how to get here, and it turned out that all she needed to do was give Bra the opportunity to make a move for her. Bra reached up to brush her hair over her shoulders on both sides, and then slid her hands down to her hips, her childish ideas of sexuality making her think that simply exposing herself to someone, while hard, was all that she had to do to initiate sex. It was lucky for her that, in Chi-Chi's case, that was exactly right.

Chi-Chi continued stroking the cock slowly, giving Bra another glance. The younger girl's lips looked so soft, and full... perfect, really. It took all of Chi-Chi's strength to avoid kissing them, and then she realised: she had no reason not to anymore. Reaching forward with her other hand, she placed her palm against the girl's chin, and then leaned forward to press her lips against Bra's. She kissed the girl hard, much harder than she probably should have, and even pushed her tongue against her teeth. To Chi-Chi's surprise, Bra seemed to know what she was doing, at least enough to open her mouth and accept Chi-Chi's tongue. As Bra pushed her own tongue into the older woman's mouth in return, the two tongues battling for dominance, she bucked her hips against Chi-Chi's hand, prompting the woman to pull back.

She gave the younger girl one last look, and then bit her own lip, wondering whether she had it in her to do what she desperately wanted to. Her love for cock had always been wasted on Goku, who didn't have the knowledge or experience to understand the importance of Chi-Chi's actions. Though Bra held the same inexperience, Chi-Chi could already tell that she would be fully appreciated for what she was about to do. Leaning forward to capture the girl's lips one last time for a very brief kiss, Chi-Chi moved south, and then down onto her knees. The carpet underneath her was fluffy and comfortable, though even if she had been on gravel, she probably would have gone through with rocking Bra's world.

Opening her mouth, she took the tip of Bra's cock inside it, and then slid herself down a couple of inches. To Bra, the feeling of soft lips engulfing her cock for the first time was indescribable, nothing like what she had expected it to feel like. An explosion of pleasure set off in her mind, and she had to turn herself around and sit down on the bed, but that suited Chi-Chi's needs perfectly. With Bra on the bed, she could reach between the girl's legs to fondle her balls, her lips moving further and further down the meaty shaft with each passing moment. In her mouth, the cock felt even bigger than it had looked.

She took the girl's length all the way to the base, and then held herself there, cutting off her own air supply. She looked up at Bra with desperate eyes, though it wasn't clear what she was asking for. The two of them seemed to be on the same wavelength, however; a moment later, Bra's hands slid into Chi-Chi's hair, and she held the older woman at the base of her cock. Chi-Chi groaned onto the length, and then tried to yank her head back, but Bra kept her there. Perfect. That was just what she had wanted; she wanted to be used, if only to feel like she belonged, like someone appreciated her for the talents she had.

Bra finally let the woman pull back as Chi-Chi was on the edge of passing out, her eyes having nearly closed. The little make-up she had been wearing had been ruined by tears, but Chi-Chi felt more alive than she ever had in her entire life. Moving up from her place on the floor, she straddled Bra's hips, looking down into the younger girl's eyes with a passion unlike anything young Bra had ever seen. They kissed again, and in the brief moment before Chi-Chi reached down to align the cock with her drenched entrance, she had brushed her twat along the length of the cock, teasing herself with its size and shape.

As she pushed down onto the length, her cunt swallowing it hole, she made it clear that she had no patience for teasing anymore. Bra let out a moan into their kiss, and Chi-Chi reached back to tug at the girl's hair. Bra had always been aware of the stereotypes that surrounded older women — that they were far more experienced, but nothing could have prepared her for the sheer overstimulation that came with bedding Chi-Chi. The older woman rode her like she had gone mad, moaning lewdly into the kiss right up until the point where she ran out of breath. After pulling back, Chi-Chi moved her hands to Bra's knees, and then picked up the pace, her ass slamming down against the girl's lap over and over, each desperate thrust filling the room with a loud slapping noise.

As Chi-Chi felt her orgasm approaching, she reached back to slide a finger down her own crack. With her other hand, she spread her ass open, and then she slid a finger into her twitching asshole, desperate for more stimulation. Even that wasn't enough. With the one finger inside her ass, she moved her other hand over to lay against the back of Bra's head, pulling just about every trick out of the proverbial book in order to give herself the best, most satisfying orgasm possible. With her hand against Bra's head, she guided the young girl to suckle at her teat.

At that point, the young girl couldn't hold on anymore. After worshiping Chi-Chi's breast for a mere moment, she pulled back. Chi-Chi was almost disappointed, until she learned why. As Bra continued bucking up into her needy twat, Chi-Chi felt the large member throb desperately, and she knew what was coming. Reaching her hands down to grab Bra's by the wrists, she slammed herself down onto the pulsating cock one final time, right it began to shoot off inside her.

The first rope of hot cum fired straight against her cervix, surrounding the hole, teasingly. The second, a weaker one, merely blasted against the internal walls of Chi-Chi's desperate cunt. What must have been the third felt more like a dribble, before a fourth shot fired against the wall, same as the second. A final, fifth shot took Chi-Chi by surprise, firing straight through the hole into her cervix, where it filled Chi-Chi with a familiar warmth. That was all she needed. As her back arched, her eyes opened wide, and she tried to let out a moan, but no noise came. As her body twitched, her cunt exploded around the cock inside it, fluids gushing over the young girl's crotch. Sound finally made its way from Chi-Chi's mouth, and she got halfway through the desperate moan of Bra's name before Bra's hands moved up to cover her mouth, not wanting the two of them to get caught.

After screaming her fair share of moans into Bra's hands, Chi-Chi collapsed against her, and then rolled onto the bed. As Bra moved up beside her, settling herself in the older woman's arms, Chi-Chi wondered what Bulma would say if she saw them. She would be angry, no doubt, but perhaps she'd understand, seeing as a desperate need for affection had been the basis for her relationship with Vegeta in the first place. She was going to have to talk about it at some point, but worrying about that could wait for another time.

She wanted to rest, and rest she did, falling into the deep sleep she had missed the night before, as her new, young lover laid in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chi-Chi sat alone in her house, her hand running gently across her stomach. Over the past few months, the seed Bra had planted within her had grown into a child. By now, it was obvious to anyone who looked at her that Chi-Chi was pregnant. With Goku gone, there had been questions asked as to who the father was. Ashamed, soon-to-be mother of three hadn't been able to answer them. Though she stood behind her decision to start a relationship with Bra, getting pregnant again had been a mistake. How could she have been silly enough to think she could go through the throes of parenthood again? With her face in her hands, Chi-Chi leaned forward, unaware of the sound of a door opening and shutting behind her.

A moment later, Bra's arms slid around her neck from behind, before pulling Chi-Chi into an embrace from behind. She laid her head over her older partner's shoulder, and then planted a kiss against her cheek. "What's got you feeling so down?" Bra asked, as she moved around to sit beside the older woman.

Chi-Chi looked at her for a moment, before shaking her head and looking down towards the ground. "I don't expect you to understand," she said aloud, her tone making it clear that she was feeling sorry for herself. Bra frowned, before moving herself onto Chi-Chi's lap. She re-wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, this time from the front side, and then leaned forward to press a kiss against her nose.

"I know I'm way younger than you," Bra commented, "but give me some credit; I'm not completely dumb." The smile that flashed across Bra's face after she finished speaking reminded Chi-Chi exactly why she had ignored convention; dating someone younger than her youngest son was, by all accounts, something that she shouldn't be doing. ...but with lips like those, how could she be expected to stop herself? Leaning forward, she pressed her own lips to Bra's and kissed her, moving one of her arms to settle between the younger girl's shoulder blades. What had started as a romantic fling had blossomed into much more... and Chi-Chi was going to have to tell Bulma sometime, especially with how quickly her belly was growing.

And Vegeta... Chi-Chi could only imagine how he might react. If the way his anger tended to get the better of him had anything to say about it, Chi-Chi probably wouldn't survive the encounter... but it had to be done, and the sheer pleasure Chi-Chi felt every time her skin made contact with Bra's made the whole ordeal more than worth it. She took Bra's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, leaning her body against Bra's...

Chi-Chi admitted her situation to Bra's parents later that same day, albeit after beating around the bush for half an hour. Bulma held back a giggle. Vegeta's resting bitch face was standing strong. Chi-Chi looked between them, trying to discern what reaction they were actually having, and whether it was positive or negative. "I... I understand if this news upsets you, but I..."

"Upset?" Bulma asked, holding back the same giggle. "I'm surprised it took her this long to sink her claws into you. Bra's had her eye on you ever since she popped her first boner." Bulma's blunt attitude left a lot to be desired, and Vegeta looked like he didn't care so much about the finer details; probably a saiyan thing. It almost looked as if the saiyan didn't even know why he was there, or why such an issue needed to be raised. He left the room soon after, without saying so much as a word. A bead of sweat ran down Chi-Chi's forehead, prompting Bulma to reach over and take her hand.

"I promise you, we're okay with this." With that, she squeezed her friend's hand. Chi-Chi wondered how she would feel in the same position, if the person in question as Gohan or Goten... or perhaps even the child growing inside her.

A sigh escaped Chi-Chi's lips again, and she leaned against Bulma. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you aren't mad about this." Thinking back to the first night she and Bra had spent together, Chi-Chi recalled just how much trouble she thought that she'd be in. The last thing she wanted to be seen as was some... malicious pervert, out to take advantage of Bra.

Perhaps the 'pervert' part wasn't too far from the truth. Given that she was pregnant, Chi-Chi didn't want to have regular sex with Bra.

"You're too big for me," Chi-Chi had told the girl, prompting Bra to frown. A small grin tugged at the older woman's lips. "...but I didn't say we couldn't play around at all." The glance that Bra returned in Chi-Chi's direction was a confused one. Though the unlikely pair had some experience with sex other than vaginal, Bra clearly needed a reminder. Chi-Chi's hand dropped to the girl's pants, where she lewdly groped at the outside, tempting the girl into an erection, before reaching a hand up her skirt.

Bra's erection had enough power to lift the skirt itself, but to make things easier Chi-Chi simply moved the cloth out of the way, before pressing her face against Bra's panties. Nose pushed against the base of the girl's hefty cock, she inhaled deeply, and reminded herself why she put up with the stresses of their relationship. Bra wasn't just a wonderful partner, her cock was nothing short of delightful. The stench was inherently feminine, and yet just as exciting as Goku's had been... what's more? She actually enjoyed Chi-Chi's affection. With Bra, Chi-Chi didn't have to worry about being ditched halfway through sex in favour of whatever training regime Goku happened to be partaking in at the time.

Peeling the girl's panties away from the pulsating shaft beneath, Chi-Chi leaned up to run her lips along the base, before dragging them along the length of the cock. By the time she reached the tip, the entire length was drenched in her saliva. Running her tongue around the head, she remained there for a long, teasing moment before taking Bra's shaft into her mouth. Finally, she was able to showcase just how great she was at giving blowjobs — she was with someone who actually had the time for her. Nothing warmed her heart more than knowing just how much Bra appreciated her, the young girl's hands slipping into her hair as she worked her way down the shaft.

The cock was far too big for her to take all the way into her throat, at least without gagging herself, so for the time being she remained in the upper half. But Chi-Chi could exploit the upper half better than most girls could the whole shaft; her tongue worked overtime, flicking against the underside with fervour, and performing a saliva-slickened sweep around the whole head each time Chi-Chi moved up towards the tip. Nowhere did Chi-Chi show her age, as well as her experience, more than in her blowjobs.

She grew brave enough to take the cock deeper, and although she did gag as she had been expecting to, the moans of pleasure that came from up above drove her to continue. She kept going until she was all the way down at the bottom, her lips making contact with the base of Bra's shaft. Her nose pressed against the girl's crotch, smushed up against what little pubic hair the girl had. Letting the scent of her lover's sex carry her through the struggle of having such a large cock buried in her throat, Chi-Chi only pulled back when she felt Bra's shaft begin to pulse. Moving herself back up to the tip, she wrapped one hand around the thick shaft while the other moved down to her futa girlfriend's balls, working them between her fingers.

Her hand moved around the shaft in a corkscrew motion, and as Bra threw her head back, she moaned that she couldn't take anymore; she was about to cum. Chi-Chi's motions kept up, but her lips remained wrapped tightly around the shaft, tongue lightly working the underside of the head. She felt the member throb in her grasp, and she knew that she was about to get what she craved — a mouth full of her girlfriend's jizz. She didn't know whether it was the pregnancy or just her own lust for Bra, but nothing satisfied her more than hearing the girl moan her name. And Moan Chi-Chi's name Bra certainly did, over and over again as her cock pulsed and cum pumped straight into the older woman's waiting mouth, firing against the roof only to crash down against her tongue.

The entire load was just about big enough to fill Chi-Chi's mouth. Keeping her lips clasped tightly shut in order to keep the cum inside, Chi-Chi moved back from her lover's cock, savouring the taste of the hot, thick cum in her mouth. She let it sit against her tongue for long enough that Bra recovered, looking down at the older woman with a look of confusion. As if trying to showcase her loyalty, Chi-Chi opened her mouth and presented the mouthful of cum to Bra, her tongue just peeking up over the pool, before closing her lips and swallowing with an audible gulp.

Their temporary limited sex life didn't stop there. Over the past few months Bra had gained an attraction towards Chi-Chi's behind, always placing her face against it whenever she could. The plump, round behind allured Bra like nothing else, and had been a source of confusion for the young girl right up until the moment she first sunk her cock into the tighter hole residing there. Much like that first time, right after Chi-Chi had finished swallowing Bra's load, she pressed Chi-Chi back against the bed behind her, before moving on top of her. After kissing her lover deeply, she rolled her onto her back, and then slowly made her way down towards her behind.

Even in the clothes Chi-Chi was wearing, it looked absolutely divine. Supple and firm in its shape, and yet it was soft to the touch. Bra didn't have enough experience to know what made a good ass and what made a bad one, but she knew for sure that Chi-Chi's was a masterpiece. As she had many times before, she laid her head against one cheek as her hand ran over the other. After giving Chi-Chi a moment to adjust, Bra lifted her hand and then slapped it down against the supple flesh, spanking her lover with a grin on her face.

The moan of pleasure that came from Chi-Chi was enough to bring Bra's cock back to full erection, and only a moment later did she sit herself up and settle herself against the backs of Chi-Chi's thighs. Pulling the woman's skirt up and over her ass, Bra bit the inside of her lip. The crack looked so inviting, practically begging for her to slip her cock inside it and press up against the tighter hole waiting beneath. It would have taken a stronger girl than Bra to resist. Reaching down, she grabbed her still-saliva-coated cock and then used her other hand to spread open Chi-Chi's ass crack. After finding the hole further in, she pressed the tip of her cock up against it, and then rocked her hips forward, pressing against the hole without actually pushing inside. She teased Chi-Chi like that for a few moments, until even Bra herself couldn't take it anymore. With one quick thrust forward, she slipped the head of her cock inside.

Both parties moaned aloud, tilting their heads back, and for the next few minutes, alongside more of the moans from the both of them, all that could be heard was the constant slap of skin against skin; Bra's hips against Chi-Chi's ass, and then, as she got further in, her balls against her lover's pussy, adding more pleasure to the already insanely pleasurable venture. Bra's thrusts grew more desperate, holding less of a rhythm and more randomness, and then she bottomed out within Chi-Chi's ass and came. Her cumshot was weaker than her first, but having the thick cock pulsate inside her ass was enough to push Chi-Chi over the edge, the older woman falling into an intense orgasm that gripped her and didn't let go until the moment that Bra pulled out of her, a bashful smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

Chi-Chi, once recovered, turned around to kiss her, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, an indication as to how their time together would be from now on.

With how young Bra was, there was no way that they could actually get married — no vicar wanting to keep his job would possibly perform that ceremony. Chi-Chi still had her wedding dress, though, and despite her pregnant belly, she could just about fit into it. She admired herself in the mirror, wondering what it might be like to get married again. She recalled how happy she'd been the first time. A soft smile on her face, she closed her eyes, her hand running over her belly once again. One thing was for sure — the life that she was beginning in her relationship with Bra was going to be vastly different from her previous one, for better or for worse, though Chi-Chi had a hard time imagining how it could be a bad thing.

Months later, after the baby had been born and Bra had moved in with Chi-Chi, Bra had been tasked with finding something in Chi-Chi's wardrobe. Whatever she had been looking for was quickly forgotten when she happened upon the dress, still as frilly and clean as the day Chi-Chi had first worn it. 'That must have been years before I was even born,' Bra thought to herself. In a naive innocence, she carried the dress into the living room and placed it down in front of Chi-Chi, who was busy feeding their child. The older woman looked it over.

"What are-" Chi-Chi began, before being cut off.

"I wanna see you in it," Bra told her. Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile.

That night, after their child had been put to bed, Chi-Chi entered their bedroom wearing the dress. Bra, sat on the bed, smiled with obvious glee. Even if Chi-Chi couldn't be her wife, she was still hers, and she looked... stunning. Bra had heard that older women were supposed to lose their beauty, but Chi-Chi looked every bit as amazing as she did in the pictures of her when she was younger. Her skin might not have been as smooth anymore, and her eyes might have been a little more tired, but they mattered little.

Reaching down to stroke herself, Bra motioned for Chi-Chi to join her, and after sliding into her younger partner's lap, Chi-Chi rode her to a completion they needed; after nine months of no vaginal sex, it had been long-awaited. Feeling her younger lover spurt off inside her womb again, Chi-Chi could only hope that she wasn't pregnant. Despite her worry, the pleasure was overwhelming. Cunt gushing against Bra's lap, Chi-Chi held on tight. She couldn't help but feel that she was diving head-first into a different life entirely.


End file.
